1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an epitaxially coated silicon wafer and to a method for producing epitaxially coated silicon wafers.
2. Background Art
Epitaxially coated silicon wafers are suitable for use in the semiconductor industry, in particular for the fabrication of large scale integrated electronic components such as microprocessors or memory chips. Stringent requirements with respect to global and local flatness, thickness distribution, single-side-referenced local flatness (nanotopology) and freedom from defects are required of the starting materials (substrates) for modern microelectronics.
Global flatness relates to the entire surface of a semiconductor wafer minus a defined edge exclusion. It is described by the GBIR, or “global backsurface-referenced ideal plane/range”, the magnitude of the positive and negative deviation from a backside-referenced ideal plane for the entire front side of the semiconductor wafer, which roughly corresponds to the TTV (“total thickness variation”) specification that was formerly customary.
The LTV (“local thickness variation”) specification that was formerly customary is nowadays designated according to the SEMI standard by SBIR, the “site backsurface-reference ideal plane/range”, or magnitude of the positive and negative deviation from a backside-referenced ideal plane for an individual component area with a defined dimension, and thus corresponds to the GBIR or TTV of a component area (“site”). Therefore, in contrast to the global flatness GBIR, the SBIR is referenced to defined fields on the wafer, that is to say for example to segments of an area grid of measurement windows having a size of 26×8 mm2 (site geometry). The maximum site geometry value SBIRmax specifies the maximum SBIR value for the component areas taken into account on a silicon wafer.
Maximum site-referenced flatness or geometry values such as the SBIRmax are usually determined taking into account a defined edge exclusion(EE=“edge exclusion”) of 3 mm, by way of example. The area on a silicon wafer within the nominal edge exclusion is usually referred to as the “Fixed Quality Area”, abbreviated to FQA. Those sites which have part of their area lying outside the FQA, but the center of which lies within the FQA, are called “partial sites”. The determination of the maximum local flatness often does not involve using the “partial sites”, but rather only the so-called “full sites”, that is to say the component areas lying completely within the FQA. In order to be able to compare maximum flatness values, it is essential to specify the edge exclusion and thus the size of the FQA, and furthermore to specify whether or not the “partial sites” have been taken into account.
Furthermore, with regard to optimizing costs, it is frequently customary nowadays, not to reject a silicon wafer owing, for example, only to a component area that exceeds the SBIRmax value specified by the component manufacturer, but rather to permit a defined percentage, e.g. 1%, of component areas with higher values. The percentage of the sites which lie or are permitted to lie below a specific limit value of a geometry parameter is usually specified by a PUA (“Percent Useable Area”) value, which, e.g. in the case of an SBIRmax of less than or equal to 0.7 μm and a PUA value of 99%, requires that 99% of the sites have an SBIRmax of less than or equal to 0.7 μm while higher SBIR values are also permitted for 1% of the sites (“chip yield”).
According to the prior art, a silicon wafer can be produced by a process sequence of separating a single crystal of silicon into wafers, rounding the mechanically sensitive edges, and carrying out an abrasive step such as grinding or lapping followed by polishing. EP 547894 A1 describes a lapping method, while grinding methods are claimed in the applications EP 272531 A1 and EP 580162 A1.
The final flatness is generally produced by the polishing step, which may be preceded, if appropriate, by an etching step for removing disturbed crystal layers and for removing impurities. A suitable etching method is known from DE 19833257 C1, by way of example. Traditional single-side polishing methods generally lead to poorer plane-parallelisms, as compared to polishing methods acting on both sides (“double side polishing”), which make it possible to produce silicon wafers with improved flatness. In the case of polished silicon wafers, therefore, every attempt is made to achieve the required flatness by suitable processing steps such as grinding, lapping and polishing.
However, the polishing of a silicon wafer usually gives rise to a decrease in the thickness of the planar silicon wafer toward the edge (“edge roll-off”). Etching methods also tend to attack the silicon wafer to a greater extent at the edge, and therefore also produce such an edge roll-off. In order to counteract these tendencies, it is customary for silicon wafers to be polished concavely. A concavely polished silicon wafer is thinner in the center, increases in thickness toward the edge, and then has a decrease in thickness in an outer edge region.
DE 19938340 C1 describes depositing a monocrystalline layer on monocrystalline silicon wafers, the layer being of silicon with the same crystal orientation as the wafer, a so-called epitaxial layer, on which semiconductor components are later fabricated. Systems of this type have certain advantages over silicon wafers made of homogeneous material, for example the prevention of charge reversal in bipolar CMOS circuits followed by short circuiting of the component (“latch-up”); lower defect densities, for example reduced number of COPs (“crystal-originated particles”); and also the absence of an appreciable oxygen content, which precludes short-circuiting risk due to oxygen precipitates in component-relevant regions.
According to the prior art, epitaxially coated silicon wafers are produced from suitable intermediates by means of a process sequence of removal polishing—final polishing—cleaning—epitaxy.
DE 10025871 A1, for example, discloses a method for producing a silicon wafer with an epitaxial layer deposited on the front side, the method comprising the following process steps:    (a) a removal polishing step as sole polishing step;    (b) (hydrophilic) cleaning and drying of the silicon wafer;    (c) pretreatment of the front side of the silicon wafer at a temperature of 950 to 1250 degrees Celsius in an epitaxy reactor; and    (d) deposition of an epitaxial layer on the front side of the pretreated silicon wafer.
It is customary, in order to protect silicon wafers from particle loading, to subject the silicon wafers to a hydrophilic cleaning after polishing. Such hydrophilic cleaning produces native oxide on the front and rear sides of the silicon wafer which is very thin: approximately 0.5-2 nm, depending on the type of cleaning and measurement. This native oxide is removed in the course of pretreatment in an epitaxy reactor under a hydrogen atmosphere (also called H2 bake).
In a second step, the surface roughness of the front side of the silicon wafer is reduced and polishing defects are removed from the surface by etching, usually employing rather small amounts of an etching medium. For example, gaseous hydrogen chloride (HCl), may be added to the hydrogen atmosphere for a period of time.
Occasionally, besides an etching medium such as HCl, a silane compound, for example silane (SiH4), dichlorosilane (SiH2Cl2), trichlorosilane (TCS, SiHCL3) or tetrachlorosilane (SiCl4), is also added to the hydrogen atmosphere in an amount such that silicon deposition and silicon etching removal are in equilibrium. Both reactions proceed at a sufficiently high reaction rate, however, so that silicon on the surface is mobile, the surface is smoothed, and defects are removed at the surface.
Epitaxy reactors, which are used in particular in the semiconductor industry for the deposition of an epitaxial layer on a silicon wafer, are described in the prior art. During all coating or deposition steps, one or more silicon wafers are heated in the epitaxy reactor by means of heating sources, preferably by means of upper and lower heating sources, for example lamps or lamp banks, and subsequently exposed to a gas mixture comprising a source gas, a carrier gas and, if appropriate, a doping gas.
A susceptor, which comprises graphite, SiC or quartz, for example, serves as a support for the silicon wafer in a process chamber of the epitaxy reactor. During the deposition process, the silicon wafer rests on this susceptor or in milled-out portions of the susceptor in order to ensure uniform heating and to protect the rear side of the silicon wafer, on which there is usually no deposition, from the source gas. In accordance with the prior art, the process chambers are designed for one or more silicon wafers.
In the case of silicon wafers having relatively large diameters, for example greater than or equal to 150 mm, single wafer reactors are usually used and the silicon wafers are processed individually since this results in a good epitaxial layer thickness regularity. The uniformity of the layer thickness can be established by various measures, for example by altering the gas flows (H2, SiHCl3), by incorporating and adjusting gas inlet devices (injectors), by changing the deposition temperature, or by modifications to the susceptor.
In epitaxy, it is furthermore customary, after one or more epitaxial depositions on silicon wafers, to carry out an etching treatment of the susceptor without a substrate, during the course of which the susceptor and also other parts of the process chamber are freed of silicon deposits. This etch, using hydrogen chloride (HCl), for example, is often carried out after the processing of only a small number of silicon wafers, for example 1 to 5 silicon wafers, in the case of single wafer reactors, and is often delayed until after the processing of a greater number of silicon wafers, for example 10 to 20 silicon wafers, when of depositing thin epitaxial layers. Usually, only an HCl etching treatment or else an HCl etching treatment followed by brief coating of the susceptor is carried out.
The production of epitaxially coated silicon wafers with good global flatness proves to be extremely difficult since, as mentioned above, a concavely polished silicon wafer is usually present as the substrate. In the prior art, after the epitaxy, the global flatness and also the local flatness of the epitaxially coated silicon wafer have usually deteriorated compared with those of the concavely polished silicon wafer. This is associated, inter alia, with the fact that the deposited epitaxial layer itself also has a certain irregularity.
Deposition of a thicker epitaxial layer in the center of the concavely polished silicon wafer, where the thickness decreases outwardly toward the edge of the wafer could compensate for the originally concave form of the silicon wafer and thus also improve global flatness of the wafer. However, such a non-uniform deposition is not considered in the epitaxy of silicon wafers since an important specification of an epitaxially coated silicon wafer, namely a limit value for a regularity of the epitaxial layer, will be exceeded.